Nicotine Love
by TheDogObeys
Summary: In all four sections of Konoha, four gangs provided protection the city couldn't get from the local police. Until the day Vipers, the drug dealing gang run by Sasuke Uchiha, began to attack and conquer the turfs of the other three gangs. Can Naruto, leader of one of Konoha's gangs and Sasuke's ex-friend, put aside their personal troubles to stop Sasuke and his chaotic master plan?


**Hello, everyone! This is TheDogObeys, and I present the crazy dramatic, violent and heart wrenching love story, Nicotine Love!**

 **This is an alternate universe, so with that being said there is no shinobi based government. The characters are the same, personality wise, however they do not have their ninjustus and all that fancy shit; they mostly use guns, baseball bats, fists and switchblades. Also, most of the sexual scenes and romantic relationships (which will happen in later chapters) are between gay couples. So if you're more comfortable reading something that is strictly or mostly heterosexual, I am sorry but this is not the story.**

 **Most of this story I wrote while I was super high, so if some things just don't make sense please let me know and I will soberly fix the mess.**

 **WARNING: This story contains graphic material, reader discretion advised.**

* * *

Nicotine, some people enjoy it. They love to inhale it, chew it and slap a patch of it on their arm. A few seconds into smoking a cigarette or two you start to not feel like shit anymore, you feel a little more stable and you have motivation to actually do something. Life is good, for now. Most people hate nicotine, because the good parts of it are only temporary. After it leaves your system, the colors of the world around you dull down to grey. You start to feel shitty again, only worse than before you picked up the first cigarette. You begin to crave it, and next thing you know you depend on the nicotine to keep you moving. When you reach the end of your life, the nicotine will have your lungs black and blistered; you will be gasping for air, and your skin will be weary and gray. It is an angel of death, and you will succumb to it. So what does nicotine have to do with my story? Well, have you ever heard of a nicotine love? An addictive love that is dangerous and will eventually take over every aspect of your youthful life.

I am in love with two things; the streets I run and the fucker who wants to take my streets from under my nose. Because of this nicotine love I am laying on a hospital bed, while warm tears slowly trail from the corners of my stinging eyes down to tickle the edge of my ear lobes. Every time I try to move my body, my muscles scream and clench in pain. It has gone through one hell of a beating; leaving me trapped in gravity's restraints and weeping silently about it, which is pretty embarrassing. _Damn, Sasuke sure knows how to use his fists._ Swollen lips stretching into a trembling smile, I ask myself a very important question. What went wrong with Sasuke Uchiha?

A few weeks prior to the day I was hospitalized, it was just another Monday. The white sun shined brilliantly against the cloudless ultra blue sky, embracing every surface of Konoha with its simmering light. The humid summer air clung onto me like a piss warm leech; but I wasn't complaining. Instead, I squinted up at the sun and beamed along with it. I had been standing behind a cash register for four hours that day, ringing up customers with cartloads of groceries and dealing with unruly old prunes complaining about whatever it is they wanted to complain about. I deserved an early lunch break, and I needed to get out of the air conditioned hell hole and embrace the last few days of summer.

My gaze turned away from the sun, and back on the almost full parking lot in front of me. The parking lot glistened beautifully, thanks to the sun's reflection bouncing off of the windshields and bumpers of cars. Hordes of all kinds of people (families, cops, workers from the plaza, etc…) walked in and around the lot, some of their colorful shirts glowing from the sun's powerful beams. I closed my eyes and took in all of the sounds around me: bustles of children's laughter, the pit pats of people's shoes on the gravel, the rumble of shopping carts being wheeled away…sounds full of life and positive energy. Konoha Supermarket's automatic doors swooshed open behind me, the air-conditioned wind gently caressing my bare arms and neck. Suddenly, a high-pitched voice hollered from inside the market, tingling my eardrums. "NARUTO! Your break is over, can you come and cover me please?!"

 _Oh shit, I recognize that voice._ Slowly, I turned around to face my coworker, and best friend, Sakura Haruno. Her ultra emerald eyes that peeked from the strands of her disheveled pink hair were dark with aggravation, her heart shaped face reddening with stress. She glared at me for a moment more, wiping the sweat dotted across her upper lip off with the back of her hand. I merely smiled and reassured her that everything is fine, which is pretty much my default whenever I see someone not having a good day. "Okay, I'll cover you! Just go have some lunch okay?" "Lay off the pot! You're turning into another damn Shikamaru, slacking off left and right!" She retorted while she stormed past me towards the break room. She didn't even give my brain the time to process her words. _Damn, she's moody today_. I slipped on my cashier vest, which hung over my sticky shoulder, and proceeded towards cash register number two. _I should also let her know that I don't smoke pot, and neither does Shikamaru._

The hours that swam by after that were consumed by an endless influx of customers and coworkers ringing up groceries. I have a crappy habit of dissociating from the world, having my soul suck up into the colorless abyss above me. Not remembering a thing, not answering a thing, just zoning out until something interesting or important happens; or until I hear someone call out my name, which is quite common because I am well known around the southern end of Konoha. "Naruto, how are you?" _Did someone just call my name?_ Just like that, my soul stopped rising from my body, suspended in the air for a moment before gravity took over; sending it fleeting back to my body.

My vision blurred for a moment before I was able to focus on who spoke. Standing before me was my friend Gaara, the boss of the amateur gang Little Suna, from the western area of Konoha. Everything about Gaara, from his demeanor to the thick black eyeliner bordering his turquoise eyes, screams experience. Unlike the other gangs in Konoha, including mine, Gaara is very organized in the way he lead his family. He is both merciful yet ruthless in his actions, he rarely shows emotions on his face yet he can feel empathy more than anyone else I have met; he will give you food to eat, a place to sleep, refer to you rehab centers or hospice care centers if you are at the bottom of your pit. However, if he sees you taking advantage of him or disrespecting him in any way, he will make your life hell. I'm sure he got these traits from his deceased mobster father...but that's another story for another time.

Beside Gaara was his bodyguard, and older brother, Kankuro. Contrary to his younger brother, Kankuro is just an asshole many strangers find unpleasant to be around. With dark brooding eyes, a permanent scowl plastered on his face and the tendency to scoff at people, Kankuro fit the role of the intimidating bodyguard. Who the hell would want to fuck with a very masculine dude who looks like he's constantly having a bad day? No one. Like, no one at all. Of course, he's not always the asshole; he's just an asshole on the job. Off the record he is actually a very intellectual guy with a great smile.

My lips curved in a cheeky smile after seeing them together. "Gaara, Kankuro! What's up you guys?" "Unfortunately, not so great." Gaara responded, his stern face unchanging. Eyebrow quirked curiously, I turned over to Kankuro, who remained composed and silent. "Would it be alright if we meet later tonight at your apartment? It has something to do with the Vipers." Silence then clouded over, all I could do was stare at Gaara's stone cold face. _The Vipers._ An uncomfortable feeling began to stir in my stomach. "Did _he_ personally approach you for something?" I asked, curious as to why _his_ group of disgusting drug dealing vermin would fuck with Little Suna. Gaara crossed his pale arms over his chest and his eyes darkened. "Just do as I ask and meet us in front of your apartment after your shift, Naruto."

I slid my tongue across my bottom lip, mulling over Gaara's proposal. I was concerned, anything with Vipers is not good news; something happened. The air flowing into my lungs felt like lead as I inhaled. I looked back at Gaara as my diaphragm pushed the heavy air out of me. "Okay, I'm leaving in about an hour. I'll let you know when I'm home." With a slow nod, Gaara had the meeting set in stone; and he knew I, notorious for always being late to everything, would not be late for the meeting with him. The thought of Vipers made my blood boil inside, my intestines twisted in tight knots.

A chilly heaviness swept over my gut as I watched Kankuro and Gaara leave my workplace. _Goddamn it._ A quiet ringing vibrated in both of my eardrums, my ear lobes burning in anticipation. I rubbed my hands together; my fingers felt ice cold and numb, yet beads of sweat poured from my neck and forehead. I knew this feeling; this overpowering heaviness swept over me before, when that unforgettable encounter with _him_ occurred. I will never shake off the vivid emotions I had from that night. Something bad happened, and I knew that he did it...Sasuke had to have done it. It's just in his terrible nature.

* * *

 **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! The next chapter will be coming out shortly**

 **XOXO- TheDogObeys**


End file.
